gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tucker100
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tucker100 page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Moonracer (talk) 01:51, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Tyrion quotes Tyrion comparing Joffrey to the Mad King doesn't say anything about the character, so why would you place that on top of the page, and what is the point of having quotes that change when you reload the page? ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 17:33, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Countdown Clock I was wondering if you could help me set-up a countdown clock for the first episode of Season 8. There is a countdown clock available - see here: https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Countdown But for the life of me, I can't get it to work. I thought you might be able seeing that your expertise with templates. Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 22:27, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Where do you want it? I'll see what I can do. Also quick question is what I did with my Profile allowed? Couldn't find a rule saying I couldn't. It uses User:Tucker100/common.css, don't even know if other users can see it. --Tucker100 (talk) 22:32, January 17, 2019 (UTC) That doesn't appear to work but I have an idea.Tucker100 (talk) 22:56, January 17, 2019 (UTC) A couple of things: respond on your own page so we have a running conversation in one place instead of having to mentally thread two sets of responses together. Secondly, I can see "This is a test" on your profile page. Seems fine to me. I also don't know of any rule that would ban you from using css. Back to the countdown. I would like to put on the Home page after the short blurb at the top ending with, "...if you are not." But I have to add it myself as Admins are the only ones that can change the Home page. So if you added here on your Talk page, I can just copy the code and add it to the Home page when I see it working. Thanks, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:53, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :btw its done https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Countdown :Tucker100 (talk) 23:56, January 17, 2019 (UTC)| : :Miss read question this is the equation that will give you the amount of days. - }}/60/60/24 round 2}} Just change the first date currently 4/5/19 to whatever. As it is currently this is what it returns - }}/60/60/24 round 2}}. I can make a better frame then the template one.Tucker100 (talk) 00:07, January 18, 2019 (UTC) : :Also use this one - }}/60/60/24 round 2}} it uses local time instead of UTC. I also don't believe it counts the end date so just add + 1. Tucker100 (talk) 00:19, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Is there a way to make it a true countdown with days, hours, minutes, and seconds (Oxford comma!)? Thanks, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 00:23, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :I think so but I am starting from Milliseconds so it might take a few days. Tucker100 (talk) 02:04, January 18, 2019 (UTC) OK but milliseconds is a bit overkill. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 02:15, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :Thats not what I am saying. Unix Time is the time you have to use. - }}/60/60/24 round 2}} Were subtracting the date 4/5/19 in milliseconds and subtracting it from the current time in milliseconds and . Then we do this equation to turn it into days - }}/60/60/24}} and get - }}/60/60/24}}. Then we finally round the number - }}/60/60/24 round 2}} and get - }}/60/60/24 round 2}}. I have to figure out the best way to convert the Milliseconds to days, hours and minutes. Do I use this number - }}/60/60/24}} or this one - }}. Tucker100 (talk) 02:55, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :This isn't perfect but it's a start tell me what you think. Tucker100 (talk) 13:36, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :So I added parameters. View https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Countdown/doc. Tucker100 (talk) 14:09, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :Something just hit me is a thing but it requires javascript witch mine does not. I'll have to switch PC's to fiddle with it. 22:28, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :NVM That one doesn't work. This is a long line of me talking let me sum it up here. This is the current version of the count down :it is not perfect, let me know what can be added. 02:07, January 19, 2019 (UTC) :So I have been trying to make a better one but I can't. Not at least with out making a css file for the whole site, witch I can't. So ill just code a better one on repl.it . 21:44, January 19, 2019 (UTC)(Comment: No I will just code it in repl and port in to my common.css witch would only effect me and go from there) :Back to the 1st code the https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Countdown. Go here https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/MediaWiki:ImportJS add dev:Countdown/code.js. I think that will make it work. 23:02, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Familytree Templates - Squares & Shields I saw the change to you made to Dorna Lannister's familytree template. No need to add a shield next to her name since the same heraldry is already shown in her square. So a person gets one or the other - not both. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 00:11, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :Alright Shield. 00:45, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Navbox Colors - Leave As-Is I see you started changing the colors of the navboxes. Please leave them as-is since a bunch of the house colors are not official. Thanks. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 22:03, January 31, 2019 (UTC) : Alright ill fix it. 22:17, January 31, 2019 (UTC) "spacing" edits Is this supposed to be an improvement, as opposed to this? ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 13:42, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :Okay are you on mobile because that doesn't look like that for me. The nights watch nav box is going through some improvements to the sub boxes by me. House Tarly. View them here. 14:06, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::I see 19:02, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Watch navbox Weird issue cropped-up after your changes to Template:Watch_navbox that I don't know how to fix. In the top right corner, the Collapse/Expand is in the same spot as Show. Can you fix? Thanks Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:15, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Thats only because I could edit some of the Nav boxes. See some of the nav boxes uses the navbox as a sub box. I made a 2nd nav box as a sub nav box. The Expand thing is on the navboxes that are using the nav box as a subgroup. I just decided to make everything the same to do it for the sub nav box that I made. With out this you cant expand or collapse the main nav box. I also could not figure out how to remove the border with out being able to edit the locked navboxes so I added it in for the template I made. 00:37, February 2, 2019 (UTC) :: Miss read question I have no idea I dont see show. 00:39, February 2, 2019 (UTC) ::: But Sure Ill fix it, its an remove class type of fix but that makes it so the nav boxes are not un expandable on my device. 00:49, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Block So I feel stupid, I sent a DM over Twitter to Queenbuffy because I thought I couldn't edit pages, apparently I can edit my own talk page. Also not sure if she uses that so I'll just post it here. So I was banned for "Trolling" on April 9th, for a year, after I made an edit on Cersei Lannister's page, witch I just found out today,. I presume it was for a certain term that this comparison makes it look like I added it when I didn't. This can be seen here as all I added was a King on the king term in front of Robert Baratheon, thus hyperlinking it. You can see here that the term was added on Aug. 7th 2015th by Shaneymike. 12:36, April 11, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm looking into this. I may have blocked the wrong person, but I'm looking at past edits right now to make sure I didn't make a mistake. Oh ok, so why do you keep changing NavBoxes? Ok, I must've gotten you mixed up with someone actually trolling - I'm not sure. But you were warned several time about the NavBoxes. Just, leave infoboxes, templates, NavBoxes, etc to admins and bureaucrats from now on please. I'll lift the block and sorry for any confusion. QueenBuffy 18:19, April 12, 2019 (UTC) :::The sizing of the Navboxes were off as the House Navbox was smaller then the regular Navbox. The house Navbox's background was different from the other Navboxes. You see the black border around the Sub-boxes they are a result of me trying to fix the spacing in between the Sub-boxes. If I remember right one of the sub-boxes was tabbed in to much. Then I also edited the House Navbox's as to add a color scheme that would match the respective house but Shield told me not to so I reverted the edits. Also I was under the impression that Shield only had a problem with me coloring house navboxes. It also annoyed me that the space in between Navboxes sometimes was not the same, so I created a template to fix that. 18:35, April 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::Yeah stuff like that/changes like that are usually talked about amongst admins/bureaucrats. We consider those bigger changes to the overall look of the Wiki page itself. That's why we don't let editors change those things, otherwise we'd have all kinds of changes to templates.QueenBuffy 18:57, April 12, 2019 (UTC)